Crawling in the Dark
by Elizabeth Bathoury Black
Summary: Real. Sirius me dissera, uma vez, que nós fazemos a realidade, o presente. Fui eu que fiz tudo isso? Songfic com a música Crawling in the Dark, do Hoobastank. [SBRL] [Slash]


**N.A.: Bem, eu andei relendo Crawling in the Dark e encontrei uma porção de erros crassos de concordância, devidos ao fato que eu mudei o discurso de 3ª pessoa para 1ª pessoa no meio da fic. Então, eu revisei e dei uma melhoradinha. Ficou mais aceitável. Tomara que gostem.**

**AVISO: **_Essa fic é YAOI, SLASH, ou seja, relação homemXhomem, no caso, Remus Lupin e Sirius Black. Se você acha que Sirius e Remus não são gays, ou que o Remus fica com a Tonks e não há como negar, procure outra fic, tipo **O Mistério da Saboneteira, **da Lily Dragon, **Furta-Cor, **da Devilicious e **Everlasting Love, **da FeBlack. Ou se quiser, eu tenho fics Lupin/Tonks e Sirius/Bella. Só não venha me fazer comentários idiotas. _

_Agora, se você gosta, bem-vindo!_

**

* * *

**

Crawling in the Dark

_Quatro de novembro de 1981._

_Mais um dia para fingir viver. Mais um dia para sorrir falsamente, para falar falsamente, para viver naquele suspenso de ilusões e de sonhos, como se fosse despencar a qualquer instante. _Desejando_ despencar a qualquer instante. Desejando abandonar a vida. E desejando que Sirius Black tivesse me matado também._

_Dor. Era tudo o que eu parecia sentir, tudo do que eu podia me lembrar no meio de toda aquela confusão. Minha vida parecia seguir uma linha contínua de dor, de angústia, de desespero. Provações atrás de provações, para que no fim, eu acabasse assim, moribundo. No fundo do poço._

"_Por quê?…", era o único apelo que ecoava em minha mente. Por que tudo que eu faço dá errado? Por que todos tinham partido, por que justo eu, justo o que menos merecia viver, por que justo eu tinha ficado? Por que tudo aconteceu desse jeito infeliz?_

_Perguntas atravessavam a minha mente, uma atrás da outra, como golpes de punhais. E ele não tinha me apunhalado?

* * *

_

_**I will dedicate and sacrifice my everything**_

_(Eu vou dedicar e sacrificar tudo o que é meu)_

_**For just a seconds worth for my story's ending**_

_(Por alguns segundos que valham para o fim de minha história)

* * *

_

Era um dia qualquer, ou pelo menos parecia, no Dormitório dos Marauders. Após cansativas noites de revisões, lá estava ele, os olhos quase fechando. Os outros já haviam caído no sono, mas ele seria sempre o lupino, o insone, vivendo na noite, por menos que gostasse.

E a noite favorecia seus pensamentos mais insanos. Seus pensamentos sobre Sirius.

Sobre como o amigo parecia adorável com aqueles cabelos negros caindo travessos sobre o rosto bonito e como o sorriso dele era simplesmente fantástico. Como, com apenas uma palavra de carinho, Sirius podia extrair sua alma. Com apenas um sorriso, afastar todas as sombras de seu redor… Com apenas um abraço, fazer Remus desejar a morte, ao mesmo tempo que lhe soprava a vida…

E ali, encarando as cortinas vinho, desejando ardentemente que o manto negro da morte se estendesse sobre seus ombros amaldiçoados, a maldição de desejar um amigo, ele pôde ouvir passos, hesitantes, como se esperassem que não acordasse ninguém. Bem, obviamente, nenhum dos outros Marauders, com a exceção talvez de Sirius, tinha ouvidos tão aguçados quanto os seus. Uma das conseqüências de ser lobisomem.

Quem seria que estava andando pelo dormitório à noite? E… _quem é que estava abrindo suas cortinas?_

Rapidamente, se fingiu de adormecido. E sentiu seu coração bater alucinadamente rápido quando Sirius, os cabelos negros e adoráveis caindo pelos ombros, o sorriso travesso nos lábios, se ajoelhou junto à sua cama.

— Só assim mesmo… — ele sussurrou. — Só assim mesmo para eu poder ficar perto de você… Moony…

Remus sentiu que seu coração ia parar, sem dúvida alguma. _Sirius estava fazendo o que ele achava que Sirius estava fazendo?_

Estava. Estava tocando-o com aqueles dedos tão maravilhosamente macios, percorrendo os traços de seu rosto, soltando suspiros com os lábios vermelhos levemente entreabertos. Estava depositando beijos leves em sua face, com aquele doce sorriso…

— Como eu te amo, meu Moony… — a voz dele soou, mais bela do que em qualquer sonho ou devaneio. — Como eu te amo… como eu queria que estivesse acordado agora, e que eu pudesse contar tudo isso para você…

— Eu estou acordado, Sirius — ele sentiu a própria voz sair, risonha.

O rosto de Sirius passou de corado a um vermelho escarlate, daí para um púrpura estranho e disso para um branco muito pálido.

— Moony! Você… você ouviu? Você ouviu?

— Ouvi.

— Tudo?

— Tudo.

— Por Merlin! — ele exclamou. — Por Merlin, por Morgana, ah, por Gryffindor, o que… ah!… Remus, desculpe, me desculpe, pelo amor de Paracelso, eu não consegui me controlar, eu…

Remus não sabia mais o que estava fazendo — só sabia que aquele falatório todo lhe parecia, de repente, demasiado inútil. Por isso, estendeu as mãos pequenas e delicadas ao rosto do garoto à sua frente, e tocou seus lábios com avidez… sorvendo daquele sabor… sentindo o calor daquele corpo que ele desejara por tanto tempo…

— Remus? — disse Sirius de repente, se afastando um pouco. — Você está fazendo o que eu acho que você está fazendo?

— Estou — sorriu Remus.

— E você sente por mim o mesmo que eu sinto por você?

— Sinto.

— Então todo o tempo que eu me consumi em suspiros, em devaneios, foi tudo uma idiotice da minha parte?

— Foi.

Ele fechou os olhos suavemente.

— Então é melhor aproveitar — disse apenas, e agora foi ele que colou seus lábios aos lábios do licantropo, deixando com que sua língua adentrasse a boca daquele ser tão amado…

* * *

_**I wish I could know if the directions that I take**_

_(Eu queria poder saber se as direções que eu tomo)_

_**And all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing**_

_(E todas as escolhas que eu faço não irão acabar em nada)

* * *

_

_Sirius. Ah, meu doce Sirius. Eu nunca tinha me entregado assim para alguém, desejando apenas que ele sorvesse minha alma em pedaços por entre os beijos desesperados que trocávamos. Procurando refúgio no seu corpo quando sentia as garras da guerra se fechando sobre mim…_

_E, no final, as garras da guerra tinham se fechado sobre quem menos merecia morrer. Sobre James._

_Como alguém como James poderia ter morrido? Alguém que ignorava o sentido da palavra "desânimo", da palavra "tristeza"? Cujo futuro parecia dourado, que tinha uma esposa maravilhosa e um filho para criar? Que era o líder, que levantava o meu ânimo quando eu me sentia mal, que se esforçava para fazer Peter se sentir grande, que fazia companhia a Padfoot quando sabia que ele se sentia sozinho?_

_E as pessoas ainda tinham coragem de dizer que "sua morte não foi em vão"… "pelo menos ele ajudou a derrotar Voldemort"… "morreu lutando, tenho certeza que era assim que queria partir"…_

_James tinha morrido para servir alguém? James, James Potter, o meu amigo, o meu modelo a seguir, um verdadeiro herói para um pobre covarde como eu, tinha morrido e isso fora de utilidade para alguém?_

_Nunca me pareceu tão claro o lado perverso do heroísmo.

* * *

_

_**Show me what it's for**_

_(Me mostre para que serve)_

_**Make me understand it**_

_(Me faça entender)

* * *

_

— Por favor, Padfoot…

— Por favor o quê?! Quer que eu aceite, assim?!

— Não faça assim… Você sabe que é o melhor para nós dois…

— _Melhor? _Como pode ser _melhor _nós estarmos separados? No que isso vai ser útil para alguém?

Remus fechou os olhos. Era um ato heróico, ele tentava se convencer. Mas como convencer _Sirius _de que era um ato heróico eles se separarem? Como é que aquele homem tão fantástico, tão inteligente, tão sedutor, poderia amá-lo assim, com tantas forças? Remus não se sentia merecedor de tantas atenções e tanto afeto… E pensar que Sirius poderia viver uma vida normal longe dele, casar-se e ter filhos…

— Eu sou um lobisomem, Sirius, sou perigoso! E que futuro você poderia ter ao meu lado?

Ele! Ele que tinha tudo para ser o que quisesse…

— Dane-se a merda do futuro, Moony, eu só quero _você_, você e o maldito presente que estamos vivendo!

— Um dia, o futuro chega, Sirius, e o que vamos fazer quando ele chegar?! — disse Remus sem perceber que estava gritando. — Ficar jogando xadrez enquanto morremos de fome?

— Nós fazemos a realidade! Nós fazemos o presente! Não me importa morrer de fome se eu estiver ao seu lado, que porra! — gritou Sirius.

— _Mas a mim importa! _Importa porque eu te amo, porque você é o amor da minha vida, a única pessoa que vou amar para sempre, e você não sabe pensar nas conseqüências de ficar comigo! Você não sabe que eu vou destruir a sua vida!

— Como você pode destruir a minha vida se _você_ é a minha vida… — sussurrou Sirius, e Remus sentiu um nó apertar na garganta.

— Por favor, vá — pediu.

— Não, Remie… não me peça isso…

— _Vá._

— Remie…

— **_VÁ, EU JÁ DISSE!_**

Foi um grito mais que terrível que escapou da garganta de Remus; um grito de raiva mesclada com ódio e tristeza; ódio de si mesmo, raiva de Sirius, tristeza porque ele sabia que, _para ele, _não haveria mais futuro a partir do instante em que Sirius transpusesse o limiar daquela porta…

Mas o futuro de Sirius tinha estacionado quase quatro anos, desde que tinham se unido naquele laço frágil. E ele não podia mais deixar que isso acontecesse.

— Ótimo — disse Sirius. Ele ofegava, inspirava e expirava, parecendo tentar se acalmar. — _Ótimo. _Volte para sua vidinha de merda, Moony, se lamentando e choramingando porque as oportunidades não chegam a você, porque você é um lobisomem. A verdade é que isso é só uma porra de uma desculpa pras suas malditas inseguranças.

E ele saiu num átimo, sem olhar para trás. Sem perceber que deixara para trás um Remus em frangalhos.

* * *

_**I've been crawling in the dark**_

_(Eu estou rastejando no escuro)_

_**Looking for the answer**_

_(Procurando pela resposta)

* * *

_

_Será que eu poderia tê-lo ajudado? Será que, se eu não tivesse sido tão covarde, tão estúpido, se tivesse simplesmente mandado o futuro às favas e ficado com Sirius, ele não teria se perdido pelos caminhos das trevas?_

_Será que aquele caminho estava destinado para Sirius desde criança? Será que ele tinha feito todos os esforços para fugir daquele destino, mas eu, inexorável, egoísta, tinha conseguido, assinado a palavra final, mandando-o para os braços de Lord Voldemort?_

_Imaginar Sirius vestindo aquele capuz, aquela máscara, se tornando mais um homem sem nome nem rosto no meio de um círculo de aspirantes às artes das trevas, era difícil, era dolorido, era pungente. Mas era real._

_Real. Sirius me dissera, uma vez, que nós fazemos a realidade, o presente._

_Fui eu que fiz tudo isso?

* * *

_

_**Is there something more**_

_(Existe algo mais)_

_**That what I've been handed?**_

_(Do que me foi concedido?)_

_**I've been crawling in the dark**_

_(Eu estou rastejando no escuro)_

_**Looking for the answer**_

_(Procurando pela resposta)

* * *

_

Uma vez, Lily tinha levado eles a uma daquelas feirinhas de trouxas, do tipo onde vendem de tudo, desde potinhos artesanais a predições de que o mundo vai acabar.

James parecia uma criança no meio de todas aquelas coisas, levando Lily para lá e para cá como se ela já não conhecesse tudo aquilo, dividindo doces com ela com a inocência de um garoto que tem sua primeira namorada. Era uma coisa tão bonita o que eles sentiam um pelo outro, e Remus e Sirius não podiam evitar sorrir vendo os dois juntos.

Que vontade tinham eles mesmos de entrelaçar as mãos e dividir doces…

— Olha lá, Remie — disse Sirius, apontando para uma tenda mais à frente. — Uma tenda de adivinhações trouxas. Vamos lá?

— Ah, Sirius, você sabe que isso é tudo besteira…

— Eu sei, mas é muito engraçado ver eles falando aquelas coisas como se fossem as coisas mais certas do mundo, sendo que eles não sabem nem como ver um palmo diante do nariz… Ah, vamos, Moony, vamos…

— Tá bom, vamos.

Quando é que ele não cedia a Sirius?

Entraram na tenda, e se depararam com uma daquelas videntes do tipo charlatã, um lenço estampado com luas e estrelas amarrado na cabeça como um turbante, um ar etéreo que os fazia lembrar o Prof. Tirésias, que ensinava Adivinhação na época de Hogwarts. Sirius deu uma risadinha pretensiosa.

— Desejam consultar o futuro, meus jovens? — perguntou ela num tom grave.

— Sim — disse Sirius com um de seus sorrisos mais encantadores. — Queríamos ver o que está previsto para o nosso futuro.

Ela deu um sorriso cheio de dentes, alguns de ouro, constatou Remus. Colocando uma bola de cristal de aspecto sujo sobre a mesa, pôs as mãos sobre ela com um gesto teatral.

Remus revirou os olhos, desinteressado, quando a bola começou a emitir uma luz. Sirius, ao contrário, parecia achar aquilo tudo uma piada, observando divertidíssimo os truques de eletricidade.

— Primeiro o de quem?

— O dele — respondeu Remus antes que Sirius pudesse sequer abrir a boca.

A vidente fez mais alguns gestos teatrais em volta da bola, que de azul passou a emitir uma luz vermelha. Então franziu a testa. Deu umas batidinhas na bola, o cenho franzido, depois disse:

— Eu não estou entendendo o que ela está querendo dizer.

— Ela disse alguma coisa? — perguntou Sirius sorridente.

— Sim, ela disse, mas eu não entendo.

— O que ela disse?

— "Todo Black um dia terá o que merece." Ela nunca disse isso antes…

Remus olhou para Sirius, que ficara lívido. Qualquer vestígio de diversão havia sumido de seu rosto.

— Ela insiste em não dizer mais nada — disse a vidente, frustrada. — Acho que vou ter ver o seu futuro, meu rapaz — disse, indicando Remus com a cabeça.

Remus se aproximou um pouco da bola, ainda entediado. A demonstração da vidente não o surpreendera nadinha. E a expressão de horror da vidente quando viu a bola avermelhar-se também não o surpreendeu.

— Que foi? — perguntou ele com um bocejo. — Vou morrer em três dias?

— Oh, pobre rapaz… pobre rapaz…

— Ele vai morrer daqui a três dias? — perguntou Sirius, que ficara definitivamente impressionado com a frase anterior.

— Muito pelo contrário… Rapaz, você tem a pior sina de todas…

— E que sina seria essa? — perguntou Remus divertido.

— Sobreviver.

* * *

_**Help me carry on**_

_(Me ajude a seguir em frente)_

_**Assure me it's OK to**_

_(Me assegure que vai ficar tudo bem)_

_**Use my heart and not my eyes**_

_(Se eu usar meu coração e não meus olhos)_

_**To navigate the darkness **_

_(Pra navegar na escuridão)

* * *

_

Era mais uma manhã como aquelas. Aquelas em que ele acordava cheio de feridas, o cansaço toldando seus olhos, feridas recentes vertendo sangue, e quando se sentia como se cada grama de força tivesse sido extraído de si. Desejava apenas fechar os olhos e dormir para sempre, para sempre…

Aquela voz atravessou-lhe os ouvidos, num murmúrio preocupado:

— Moony?…

— Padfoot… — ele suspirou fracamente.

Os braços fortes de Sirius o ergueram facilmente, e o estreitaram junto ao peito. Ele sentiu a maciez deliciosa daquela pele, o cheiro maravilhoso que se desprendia dele…

Lágrimas começaram a correr de seus olhos, envergonhado de estar tão fraco e acabado, envergonhado de ser aquele monstro, envergonhado de estar para morrer…

— Sirius, me desculpe…

— Por quê, Remie?…

— Por… ser assim… por estar assim… por ter sido, e continuar sendo tão fraco…

Sirius afastou as mechas de cabelos castanhos do rosto de Remus, e começou a pontuar sua testa suada com beijinhos.

— A culpa não é sua, Moony… A culpa é dessa força maior… que ainda não sabe dizer quem deve sofrer e quem não deve…

Remus ergueu um pouco os olhos cor-de-mel e viu que Sirius chorava.

— Às vezes o mundo é muito injusto, Remus… Como é que você, o ser mais puro que eu já conheci, é o que mais sofre?

— Padfoot…

— O mundo é muito injusto, Moony…

As mãos de Remus tatearam até encontrarem a nuca de Sirius, e o puxaram para perto. Para um beijo desesperado, muito mais que um mero roçar de lábios e línguas. Era o céu e o inferno ao mesmo tempo, o calor e o frio, a felicidade e a dor. Derreter-se nos lábios dele, sentindo cada ponto de seu detalhado esquema de vida se desmoronar…

— Eu te amo, Padfoot… É só isso que importa.

— E eu te amo, Moony… Não me importa como você seja… não importa o que aconteça, eu só quero estar ao seu lado, para sempre, para sempre…

* * *

_**Will the ending be ever coming suddenly?**_

_(O fim sempre virá de repente?)_

_**Will I ever get to see the ending of my story?**_

_(Eu sempre terei que ver o fim de minha história?)

* * *

_

_Talvez se eu não tivesse sido tão insensato. Ou melhor, talvez se eu tivesse sido insensato como tanto queria ser. Se eu finalmente tivesse coragem de atirar tudo para o alto, finalmente honrasse a casa a que pertenci, será que Sirius não teria ido, não teria se perdido de seus caminhos?_

_Sirius, como você pôde? Como pôde entregar _James?_ Como pôde trair todos os seus princípios, como pôde trair todos os que confiavam em você?_

_Como se minhas palavras pudessem alcançar seus ouvidos._

_Mas lógico. Eu sou tolo demais. Sempre fui. Sempre fui idiota de acreditar nas pessoas, sempre confiando nas boas intenções… Aquele não era a primeira vez que me passavam para trás. Mas Sirius…_

_Quando foi que aquele garoto com quem eu brincara se transformara num Comensal da Morte, que eu nem vi? Quando foi que Sirius Black deixou de existir para dar lugar a um encapuzado sombrio, capaz de entregar os próprios amigos?_

_Que fim mais apropriado para uma história de amor.

* * *

_

_**Show me what it's for**_

_(Me mostre para que serve)_

_**Make me understand it**_

_(Me faça entender)

* * *

_

_Por que James Potter tinha morrido?_

_Por que Peter Pettigrew tinha morrido?_

_Por que, naquela noite, os dentes do lobisomem não tinham me estraçalhado como eu tanto quis, depois? Como eu desejo agora?_

_Por que eu não consegui me conformar com o meu destino de isolamento? Por que é que eu deixei três garotos ultrapassarem a tão bem construída muralha que eu ergui em torno de mim mesmo? Por que eu me perdi na amizade deles, para depois provar novamente da solidão?_

_Por que eu não consegui me conformar com o meu destino de isolamento? Por que eu me entreguei para Sirius de corpo e alma para depois ter que deixá-lo, descobrir que ele não era nada do que parecia? Por que tudo me parecia mais cruel agora?_

_Por que todas as histórias chegam ao fim?_

_E por que o fim nunca podia ser feliz para mim?_

_Eram perguntas que eu ansiava por responder.

* * *

_

**_I've been crawling in the dark_**

_(Eu estou rastejando no escuro)_

_**Looking for the answer**_

_(Procurando pela resposta)

* * *

_

— Sirius.

— Remus.

Havia um brilho estranho nos olhos prateados.

— O que você quer?

— Eu… preciso conversar com você, Remus. Eu só preciso conversar com você por alguns instantes.

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios avermelhados do rapaz de olhos ambarinos.

— Entre.

Ele se afastou para permitir a entrada de Sirius no casebre — um casebre no sentido mais literal da palavra. Telhas se despedaçavam, caíam, e um forte cheiro de mofo invadia as narinas de quem se atrevesse a aventurar por lá. E era ali que Remus morava desde que tinham se separado.

— Céus, Remie… — murmurou Sirius, dando uma olhada ao redor.

— Eu estou tentando dar um jeito nesse cheiro de mofo faz tempo… Só minha mãe pra conseguir limpar essa casa.

— Era _aqui _que você morava?

— Era. Lógico, depois que minha mãe morreu, ficou ao léu. Por isso está assim. Na minha época era bem mais limpa.

Sirius o olhou com uma expressão que ele não pôde identificar facilmente. Raiva? Ódio? Pena? Fosse como fosse, Sirius tinha uma aparência estranha. Estava mais descarnado e frágil, como se precisasse de um ombro em que se apoiar. Os longos cabelos, dos quais ele tinha tanto orgulho, estavam embaraçados, e uma barba mal-feita cobria uma parte de seu rosto.

— Remie… — ele parou e olhou fixamente para o teto, de onde visivelmente se desprendia o reboco. Sacudiu levemente a cabeça. — Remie… Eu só preciso ouvir de você… Você ainda me ama?

Remus se largou na poltrona atrás dele.

— Esse assunto de novo, não…

— Não, não, não estou pedindo para que a gente reate — ele sussurrou, se ajoelhando diante de Remus. — Só queria saber se você ainda me ama.

Uma das mãos de Remus, inconscientemente, acariciou aquele rosto tão macio e tão quente.

— E tem como deixar de amar você? — ele perguntou sorrindo entre lágrimas. — É só por causa disso que eu continuo vivendo. Porque você existe e está bem.

Sirius fechou os olhos, em soluços. Sorria também.

— Você é mais do que eu mereço, meu Moony… — sussurrou. — Muito mais do que eu mereço.

Levantou-se.

— Ei, aonde vai? — perguntou Remus, se levantando também.

— Eu… preciso resolver umas coisas, Remie… — ele disse com um sorriso. — Mas, depois que eu resolver, eu vou voltar… e você vai se arrepender de ter me mandado embora.

Remus sabia que era loucura, mas Sirius tinha o dom de apagar todos os seus pensamentos. E o fez, quando agarrou sua cintura e o puxou para si… Quando capturou seus lábios num beijo desesperado e cheio de paixão.

— Eu volto, Remie.

Ele estava parcialmente certo. Nunca mais voltaria após aquela noite, mas certamente fez com que Remus se arrependesse de tê-lo mandado embora… De tê-lo perdido para as mãos dos Comensais.

* * *

_**Is there something more**_

_(Existe algo mais)_

_**Than what I've been handed?**_

_(Do que me foi concedido?)_

_**I've been crawling in the dark**_

_(Eu estou rastejando no escuro)_

_**Looking for the answer**_

_(Procurando pela resposta)

* * *

_

_Penso agora, em como seria vê-lo de novo. O que faria. Como reagiria. Talvez, eu o apertasse nos braços e murmurasse que estava tudo bem agora… Que ele tinha sido tolo, mas que eu estava aqui… Mas e se ele me abrisse um sorriso sarcástico? Um sorriso frio como todos aqueles que eu vi em tantos rostos de Comensais da Morte?_

_É impossível que aquele Sirius que eu conheci jamais tenha existido. É impossível que tudo aquilo fosse falsidade. Em alguma época de sua vida, Sirius sentiu algo por mim; mesmo que não fosse amor, no mínimo piedade. É impossível que tenhamos passado por tudo aquilo juntos…_

_Eu sei o que o transformou num Comensal. Fui eu. Fui eu quem o abandonei, quem o deixou sem esperanças. Sem rumo, sem caminho, ele foi buscado pelo caminho das trevas… O caminho que sempre o chamou, mas ao qual ele tão bravamente resistiu. Mas… ele mesmo acabou indo para o lado errado… Ele teria se arrependido, naquela noite?_

_E James, e Peter? Como Sirius poderia ser um paradoxo tão imenso? Como ele poderia ter matado James, Prongs, seu amigo, seu irmão, por um pouco de reconhecimento? Como ele poderia ter matado Peter, Wormtail, a quem ele sempre protegia e cuidava? Como ele poderia ter _me _matado, destruindo minha vida, se tanto dizia que me amava?_

_Eu só queria entender… Por favor…

* * *

_

_**So when and how will I know?**_

_(Então como e quando eu vou saber?)_

_**How much further do I have to go?**_

_(Quão longe eu terei que ir?)

* * *

_

— James Potter foi uma pessoa que muito ensinou e muito aprendeu no curto tempo de vida que teve…

As frases soavam tão sem sentido. "Amigo querido… Esposo exemplar… Pai extremoso…" Será que palavras eram suficientes para expressar tudo o que James tinha sido? Tudo o que ele tinha representado para eles, os Marauders? Palavras poderiam expressar como ele tinha sido traído pelo seu melhor amigo, aquele em que ele confiara a segurança de sua família?

— Parece que o melhor amigo o entregou para Você-Sabe-Quem — disse uma bruxa velha para outra perto dali.

— A gente não pode confiar nas pessoas hoje, isso é verdade — disse a outra. — Mas pelo menos Você-Sabe-Quem morreu.

"Pelo menos Você-Sabe-Quem morreu." Era isso o que o enterro de James tinha virado? Um atrativo turístico? "Viemos assistir o enterro do homem que é pai daquele que matou Você-Sabe-Quem." Era isso que James tinha se tornado, era esse o presente que ele tinha construído?

— E Sirius Black… — comentou uma voz do seu outro lado. — Ninguém nunca imaginaria…

— Quando um homem está do lado de Você-Sabe-Quem, nada mais importa — disse outra pessoa. — Só queria saber quem o levou para esse lado.

"Fui eu", a voz de Remus entalava na garganta. "Fui eu que o deixei sozinho quando ele mais precisava de mim… Eu sou um idiota." Mas ele não chorava. Já chorara todas as lágrimas que havia para chorar.

— Ei, rapaz, você está bem? — perguntou alguém ao seu lado. Alto, ruivo e parecia estar ficando careca. — Parece um tanto pálido.

— Estou bem — ele respondeu, incerto. — Acho que estou.

— Não gosta de enterros, hein? — perguntou o homem, cordial. — Também não costumo ir a enterros… Não fui nem no do meu pai… Mas… acho que não poderia deixar de vir, para prestar uma homenagem a um herói.

— James era muito mais do que isso.

Antes que se desse conta, já estava falando.

— James era muito mais do que o homem que ajudou a matar Você-Sabe-Quem… James era uma pessoa indescritível, que nunca fraquejou um momento sequer, nem quando soube que Voldemort estava atrás de seu filho… James era a alegria em pessoa, o único que conseguia arrancar um sorriso de você mesmo nas horas em que estivesse no fundo do poço, o único que nos dava esperança… Quando estávamos caindo de desespero, ele olhava para nós e dizia: "E então, agora é seguir em frente, né?". E ele nunca soube como eu ficava agradecido por isso…

O homem o olhou um tanto surpreso.

— Era amigo dele?

— Sim — disse Remus com sua voz rouca. — Desde os onze anos.

— Me desculpe, eu não poderia imaginar… — murmurou o homem. — Então… conheceu Sirius Black, também.

— Conheci — disse Remus. Poderia ter acrescentando: "Era meu amante". Mas não o fez.

O homem parecia nem saber o que dizer. Apenas sorriu.

— Eu não acho que James Potter tenha sido um herói só por ter ajudado a matar Você-Sabe-Quem — falou.

Remus o olhou com surpresa. Então, ouviu-se uma exclamação:

— _Pai!!!_

Era um garotinho. Tinha uns nove anos, e os cabelos flamejantes, e um sorriso ofegante no rosto, e segurava um bebê, de mais ou menos um ano, nos braços. — corou, porém, ao ver que o pai estava conversando com alguém.

— Olá, senhor — cumprimentou cortesmente, segurando a criancinha no colo com força.

— Charlie, eu já te disse que não se deve gritar aqui — repreendeu o homem. — É falta de respeito com os mortos. E cuidado com Ron, me dê ele aqui, pode acabar deixando-o cair.

— Sinto muito, papai — disse Charlie, baixando os olhos e estendendo a criancinha ao pai.

O homem sorriu, passando de leve a mão nos cabelos ruivos do filho de nove anos, e em seguida segurando o garoto de um ano nos braços.

— Meu filho, Charlie — disse. — Este aqui é Ron — disse, indicando o menino nos seus braços, com cabelos também ruivos. — E aqueles lá são meus outros filhos.

Remus olhou para onde o homem indicava. Uma mulher de ar bondoso segurava uma menininha, recém-nascida, nos braços. Do lado dela, dois garotos, de sorrisos idênticos, de cerca de três anos riam muito, sem pararem quietos um segundo, pelo que levavam uma reprimenda de um garoto de cinco anos que tinha um ar sério. Parecendo se divertir, um menino de onze anos fechava o grupo. Todos ruivos.

— Eu acho que James Potter foi um herói porque foi capaz de sacrificar por seu filho — disse o homem. — Foi capaz de sacrificar por algo que amava. É por isso que eu estou vindo aqui hoje.

Remus não encontrou palavras para dizer.

— Vamos, Charlie — disse o homem —, sua mãe parece estar precisando de ajuda com Fred e George. Até algum dia, senhor…

— Lupin. Remus Lupin.

— Remus Lupin — repetiu o homem. — Não vou me esquecer disto.

O licantropo apenas ficou olhando o homem se afastar com seus filhos. Sim, era por isso que tudo tinha valido a pena… Esse era o lado heróico do heroísmo. Sacrificar-se por alguém que amava.

* * *

_**How much longer until I finally know?**_

_(Quanto vai demorar até que eu finalmente saiba?)_

'_**Cause I'm looking and I'm just can't see what it's in front of me**_

_(Porque estou olhando e não consigo ver o que está na minha frente)_

_**In front of me**_

_(O que está na minha frente)

* * *

_

_Tudo parece tão vazio. Mas eu deveria saber; não, não está vazio._

_Ainda existe vida, ainda existem caminhos a percorrer, ainda existem causas pelas quais lutar. Histórias para começar._

_Histórias nunca chegam ao fim enquanto seus personagens ainda vivem, ainda imaginam, ainda sonham… E a minha não vai chegar ao fim assim de repente._

_Não enquanto eu ainda desejar Sirius, não enquanto eu odiá-lo pela sua traição, por ter matado James e Peter, e odiá-lo ainda mais porque ainda o amo — ainda o amo acima de tudo. E me odeio por amá-lo, e o amo porque o odeio e ficamos nessa cantilena, nesse rodamoinho de sentimentos e emoções…_

_E é dor demais para morrer.

* * *

_

_**Show me what it's for**_

_(Me mostre para que serve)_

_**Make me understand it**_

_(Faça-me entender)

* * *

_

— Moony?…

Estavam nos dormitórios da Torre da Grifinória, e tinham acabado de fazer amor pela primeira vez. Agora, os rostos afogueados, abraçados, ainda no mesmo beliche, Sirius beijara sua testa e agora chamava:

— Moony?…

— Que foi?… — perguntou Remus. Não sabia se estava sonhando ou acordado.

— Você é especial. Nunca… nunca ninguém… nada… me fez sentir assim antes.

Remus deixou que uma das mãos corresse pelos cabelos de Padfoot, aspirando o perfume de sua pele.

— Nem eu, Six…

Ao ouvir aquilo, Remus se convenceu de que realmente estava emocionado. Só chamava Sirius de Six quando estava assim, confortável, sentindo-se pleno, amante e amado…

— "Dois amantes felizes não têm fim nem morte, nascem e morrem tanta vez enquanto vivem, são eternos como é a natureza" — recitou cuidadosamente.

— De quem é?

— Pablo Neruda. Um poeta trouxa, chileno.

Sirius suspirou e afagou os cabelos castanhos de Remus.

— Queria poder dizer coisas tão bonitas quanto as que você diz…

— O importante não é dizer coisas bonitas… — sorriu Remus. — O importante é o que você sente aqui dentro, e o que eu sinto é forte demais para se expressar com as palavras exatas…

Padfoot sorriu, beijando a testa de Remus. Depois a face, depois os lábios, e, no final, trocavam um beijo profundo, línguas uma contra a outra, num só corpo, num só calor…

— Eu te amo, Remus… Eu te amo desesperadamente…

* * *

_**I've been crawling in the dark**_

_(Eu estou rastejando no escuro)_

_**Looking for the answer**_

_(Procurando pela resposta)_

_**Is there something more**_

_(Há algo mais)_

_**Than what I've been handed?**_

_(Do que me foi concedido?)

* * *

_

— Eu te amo, Remus… Eu te amo desesperadamente…

Algum dia aquelas palavras teriam sido verdadeiras?

* * *

_**I've been crawling in the dark**_

_(Eu estou rastejando no escuro)_

_**Looking for the answer**_

_(Procurando pela resposta)

* * *

_

_Cinco de novembro de 1981._

_Mais um dia para fingir viver. Mais um dia para sorrir falsamente, para falar falsamente, para viver naquele suspenso de ilusões e de sonhos, como se fosse despencar a qualquer instante. _Desejando_ despencar a qualquer instante. Desejando abandonar a vida. E desejando que Sirius Black me tivesse matado também._

_Sirius… Como eu queria tê-lo nos braços agora, a me falar que tudo não passou de um sonho, que a minha vida não passa de um sonho ruim, e que tudo que existe, tudo que sempre existiu, é nosso amor. Que não houve traição, não houve morte, que ainda somos os quatro Marauders, vivos e cheios de alegria, quatro adolescentes que ignoravam toda e qualquer definição de futuro…_

_Enquanto isso não acontece, apenas me resta viver. Viver esperando sempre pelo dia em que ele vai vir me buscar, seus longos cabelos negros caindo pelos ombros, aquele sorriso travesso e que eu sinta que, de alguma maneira, tudo vai ficar bem…

* * *

_

**N.A.: Ela continua com esse cunho dramático demais, e que não me satisfaz de todo. Mas, bem, está aí.**

**Gente, tem um complemento dessa fic. O nome dela é Someday, e mostra o POV do Sirius sobre a relação deles. Nessa song tem algumas cenas diferentes (que importaram mais para o Sirius), e algumas cenas que já foram escritas aqui, mas reescritas sobre os olhos do Sirius. Podem encontrá-la na minha página pessoal ou mesmo na lista de fics Sirius/Remus. Dêem uma olhadinha nela, please?**


End file.
